


Fame is A Date Killer

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Ryan is a famous model and his dates with Gavin are always ruined by rude fans.





	Fame is A Date Killer

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wanted to do. Wanted to get this out and hoping to get the next chapter of GS&PR out before I leave for RTX next month.

“I'm so glad we can finally spend some time together.” said Ryan, kissing his boyfriend. God it's been so long since he's been able to do that.

“It's alright Ryan.” giggled Gavin. “You have a busy life with a crazy cool career. I can't expect you to be at my beck and call.”

“I wish that was the case though. I don't get to see you enough and I hate it.” Ryan pouted as he smooshed a kiss into Gavin's cheek.

“We're together now at least, so let's make the best of it!” The Brit cheered. Ryan was taking Gavin to a nice restaurant for lunch, and maybe a movie and some shopping too, if they were up for it. For now, just the lunch, because they were both starving.

The two were seated at a table near the middle of the restaurant. It was like they had their own mini island to themselves. They talked about what the both of them have been up to, right down to every little detail about each thing. With Ryan's busy modeling career it was hard for them to even text one another at times. Gavin would have to check on his Twitter to see if Ryan was doing alright. Of course it wasn't the same as a normal text from the other, but it at least told him Ryan was breathing and doing well. But all that made moments like this one all the more wonderful. It was nice and relaxing, a real peaceful meal together, until someone recognized Ryan while they were still in the middle of it all. 

“Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?”

“ Can we get a picture with you?”

It started with just two teenagers then it soon turned into nearly all the ladies in the restaurant getting up and coming over to see Ryan. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. It went on for so long that people that were looking into the restaurant were coming in and joining in on the madness. But Ryan had to say no, otherwise he would lose his day with Gavin. “I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you all but we must be going now.” Ryan slapped more than enough money on the table and grabbed Gavin by the hand, and rushed them out of there and to the car. “So that was a bust. Want to try somewhere else?”

“Sure.” Gavin said with a smile. Ryan took them to a diner to give lunch a second try. It was one of the last places someone would find Ryan. No way any fans would come to a place like this. 

They had only gotten through half of their food at the restaurant, so these two were still fairly hungry. Their waitress was a young lady, one whose eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Ryan. “W-what can I get for you Mr. Haywood?” Ryan sighed but smiled nonetheless. He told the young miss their order and sent her on their way.

Stuff like this happened too much for Ryan's liking. There was no way Gavin was enjoying this either.   
But the Brit has been silent and smiling the whole time. So if he was upset he was keeping it to himself. “So I was thinking Rye, after this we could go see a movie or something.”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

When their food arrived it was thankfully delivered to them by a different waiter. Miraculously they were left alone for the duration of their meal. The two were able to eat and talk with no interruptions and it was great. But when the waitress from earlier came by to give them their check she stopped to also ask for a photo with Ryan. At least this time it was only one person and not a whole mob of people. Ryan did the picture for the young lady after paying, and then once the two things were done they left for the movie theaters.

They grabbed their tickets and while Gavin went to get himself a drink, Ryan went to find their seats. The concession line was surprisingly fast moving so the lad was able to get what he wanted without having to miss anything. With his drink in hand Gavin headed to where their movie was screening but when he got there a line was going out the door. “Excuse me.” He said to a couple near the end. “I'm sorry but why is everyone lined up here?”

“There's some model dude in there.” shrugged the man, but was immediately shoved by his girlfriend.

“It's Ryan Haywood, Brad! And he's not just some 'model dude'.” The girl swooned as she pulled something up on her phone and then showed it to Gavin. “He's one of the top models for Achieve and I read he even was apart of a Chippendale's show last year.” The picture she pulled up was of Ryan dressed in black dress pants with wrist cuffs and a bow tie and collar; like he was actually one of those Chippendale kind of guys.

As the girl talked and raved on about Ryan, Gavin just kept a neutral face and let her be. “That sounds cool and all, but I just want to get in and find my seat. My boyfriend is in there waiting for me.”

“Oh yeah totally!” She waved him good bye and he headed inside. Gavin walked passed the whole line of people, getting to the end of the path he could see they went all the way up to Ryan. It was a repeat of what happened at the cafe, just a slight less chaotic.

Gavin said nothing as he walked passed it all, just squeezing past and sitting down in the seat right next to where Ryan stood. “Gavin! I'm so sorry, I-”

“They were all out of diet coke so I had to get use regular. Hope you don't mind.” Gavin said before taking a sip. Ryan was about to say something when the next fan came up, effectively cutting him off. He didn't understand Gavin's behavior and wanted to see if he was truly alright. But the fans just kept coming and getting in the way of everything. It lasted all the way until the lights dimmed out and the trailers started playing. Everyone quickly went to their seats and Ryan took his right next to Gavin.

The movie was great; both of them were laughing and enjoying every bit of it. Once the credits began Ryan took that has an opening for them to slip out before any crazy business could start again. They made it to the car and Ryan drove them straight home. “No dessert?” Gavin asked.

“Sorry. Don't think I can handle any more social interaction with people. Just want to go home honestly.”

“Alright.” The ride home was silent. They made it to Ryan's place with little traffic and Ryan couldn't be happier about that. He still really wanted to talk to Gavin about everything and apologize for all the mishaps. Their day alone together was anything but that and Ryan couldn't feel anymore terrible about it. He waited until they got inside to start the discussion. “Gavin, about today.”

“It was nice, wasn't it? I'm happy we finally got to spend some time together.” Gavin was smiling and Ryan couldn't believe it. How was he ok with how today went?

“You're kidding right? We barely had any time where we didn't get interrupted. For crying out loud, we had to go to two places for lunch! Every where we went someone recognized me and wanted photos, autographs, all of it. Seriously, how are you not mad about any of this?” Ryan huffed as he finished his little outburst. He looked at Gavin, just waiting for him to say something, anything! But the Brit just smiled at him. Just smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Ryan.

“It's because I knew that stuff like this would happen when I agreed to going out with you.”

“W-what?”

“Don't get me wrong. I wish this wasn't a regular thing. That we wouldn't be interrupted by rude fans all the time. But I get to be with you when they can't. At the end of it all, I know I'll get you for the rest of my life while they only get a moment. So, I'm alright with sharing some of those moments.” 

Ryan looked at Gavin with the most baffled expressions, then it quickly changed into Ryan peppering his boyfriend in a million kisses. “Holy shit how am I so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend?” He gave a bunch more kisses until giving a final one on the lips. Gavin only giggled and happily returned the kiss.

“Y'know, when at the theater, a girl showed me a picture of you from when you had that job in Vegas.”

“Oh my god, did she?”

“Yep. And she was with her boyfriend too. She was totally crazy for you.”

“Wonder how she felt when she saw you with me. I bet she felt super embarrassed.”

“That's awful. You're awful Ryan.”

“Nah, you love me.”

“Yeah, I really do.”


End file.
